


That's What Family's For

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 18 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	That's What Family's For

Daddy has to work this year.

I know he’s a police officer and he helps people who need it, but I wish he could be home on Christmas.

Mommy says that he’s been home for Christmas every year since I was born and his boss said he needs to be fair and let someone else have the holiday off. She used two fingers when she said “to be fair.” It sounded different too, but I don’t actually know what that means.

Instead of opening presents this morning, Mommy and I are going to wait until Daddy gets home tonight. Now I’m watching the parade instead. It’s cool. I really like the Marvel Heroes float (It has Spiderman on it. I love Spiderman) and the Big Hero 6 float, but I miss Daddy anyway.

I turned around to see Mommy cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She gave me a big smile. Hopefully, she’d put a bacon smile and chocolate chip eyes on my pancakes too. I always have smiley face pancakes on Christmas. “What’s happening after breakfast?” I asked. I tried to sound happy even though I really missed Daddy.

“Well, you and I are going to watch some of the parade together and then there’s a surprise coming.”

“Really? What is it?”

I wonder what the surprise could be. Maybe grandma and grandpa LaMontagne are coming over? I don’t get to see them as often as I’d like to. Is there a toy coming that I get to play with now?

Mommy poked my nose with her finger. “I’m not telling you. You just have to wait and see.”

While Mickey and Minnie made their way down Main Street USA, I snuggled into Mommy’s chest. “What’s your favorite float?” She asked.

“What do you think Mommy?” She knew my favorite thing. Mommies always knew their kids favorite stuff.

Because my head was on her chest, it bounced up and down when she laughed. I like Mommy’s laugh. “Let me guess,” she said. “Is it the Marvel float? Because it has Spiderman on it?!”

“Yessssssss.” 

Next thing I knew, the doorbell rang. I must’ve fallen asleep on Mommy’s lap. “I think it’s your surprise,” Mommy said. “Go ahead. You can open the door.”

What could it be? 

No. Way. 

“Uncle Spencer! Aunt Emily! Uncle Derek!” Everyone was here. Uncle Aaron even brought Jack with him.

“What are you doing here?” I asked. I jumped into Uncle Spencer’s arms. “Aren’t you having Christmas at home?”

“Well,” Aunt Emily said, coming over to give me a kiss on the cheek. “We know that Daddy isn’t going to be home until later tonight so we wanted to come over and keep you company until then.”

Uncle Spencer put me back down on the floor and I started to bounce up and down. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I have the best aunts and uncles in the whole wide world. 

I got hugs and kisses from everyone. Jack even gave me a hug and said he didn’t want me to be alone because he knows what it’s like to miss his Mom on Christmas. She got taken away a few years ago by one the bad men that Mommy fights. “And we have presents for you!” Jack said. I saw him holding a present behind his back, but I didn’t realize it was for me. 

Everyone had a bag with them. “These are all for me?”

Uncle Dave picked me up with one arm. “All for you, kiddo!”

“Mommy! Can I open presents now?” 

“Yes, but you know what to do after you open them right?”

Umm…I think I do. “I have to thank everybody for my presents, right?”

“That’s right.”

Uncle Dave gave me his bag and said Merry Christmas, while Mommy put some pancakes out for my aunts and uncles. She looked like she was crying, but she was smiling and talking to Uncle Spencer. Once, she told me about something called happy tears, so I think that’s what they were. “Oh this is cool! Thank you, Uncle Dave!” It was a giant wooden construction set that could be built in a lot of different ways and I can race marbles down it. 

Uncle Spencer seemed to think the toy was cool too. “That’s a great toy for problem solving and STEM skills!”

“Me next!” Jack cried, hopping off the chair to hand me a present with a piece of pancake falling out of his mouth. “This is from me and Dad!” When I opened it, I wasn’t sure what it was. It looked like a red water gun, but with a showerhead on the end of it. Jack must’ve noticed I was a little confused. “It’s a voice changer! See?” He started talking like Darth Vader.

“Cool! No, I am your father! Mwahahaha!” Everyone smiled. I have to show Daddy this later. He’ll love it.

Uncle Derek got me a super cool T-Rex dinosaur. It guards the door from bad guys and even puts pictures of dinosaurs on the wall! Mommy said it’s called a projector. I can’t wait to use it tonight. “Thank you, Uncle Derek!” 

“Any time, little man.” Uncle Derek gave great hugs.

I did still miss Daddy, but instead of being sad, I was excited to show him all my new stuff when he got home. “Me next!” Aunt Emily said. “Merry Christmas, Henry.” She gave me a kiss on the top of the head.

“It’s a kite!” I’ve always wanted a kite. It looked like a rainbow bird. “Thank you, Aunt Emily! I love it!”

Mommy was still crying. “Mommy are those happy tears?”

“Yes, sweetie. I’m glad you’re not sad anymore.”

“I can’t wait to show this stuff to Daddy!”

“Fairy Godmother coming through!” Aunt Penelope was my godmother. Like Uncle Spencer was my godfather. Aunt Penelope always bought lots of presents. It was like she couldn’t help herself. “My precious little godson. Merry Christmas!”

She got me three things. Mommy laughed when I opened the box. “It looks like Aunt Penelope went overboard again,” she said. Inside the box were a box of chocolate covered pretzels, a penguin nightlight (he was really cute), and a Spiderman Lego set. Daddy had to help me with the Legos. It would be so much fun. 

“Thank you, Aunt Penelope!” I cried. “I love it! Would you like a pretzel?”

“Of course, honey. You know me all too well.”

Last was Uncle Spencer. I couldn’t imagine what he might have gotten me. “I know this isn’t the real thing, but I hope you like it anyway.”

“What is it?”

“You have to open it and see,” he laughed. Mommy looked confused. I don’t think she knew what it was either. 

I peeled back the wrapping paper slowly until I saw a puppy face on the box. “It’s a robot puppy!” I really want a puppy, but Mommy says it’s too much work right now. “Oh my god, I got a puppy! I’m going to name it Parker.”

“For Peter Parker?” Uncle Spencer asked. He seemed really happy when I nodded. I think he’s happy that I’m happy. 

I jumped into Uncle Spencer’s arms and gave him a big hug. “Thank you, Uncle Spencer.”

“You’re welcome, Henry.”

It was just after 12 o’clock and Christmas had already been awesome. Daddy was going to love all my new stuff. Plus, I still got to open presents with my parents later. “Thank you everyone!” I gave everyone another hug. Mommy said that there’s no such thing as too many hugs. 

While all my Aunts and Uncles started to talking to Mommy, Jack came over to me. “Want to play with Parker?”

Jack nodded and we started to take him out of the box. “I hope you don’t miss your Dad too much anymore. He’ll be home later.”

“I feel better now. Thank you for coming over.”

Jack smiled. “Of course. You’re like my cousin. That’s what family is for.”


End file.
